


Ritual

by threewalls



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Master/Servant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-06
Updated: 2002-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's comfort in ritual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to lynndyre, for mentioning shape-shifting.

Partway through the second reading, he seats himself silently beside her, and bows his head. Portrait-perfect except the eyes; her father's were blue.

She attends only two services a year without fail, as her father did, and for the same reasons. She couldn't allow this for Easter, mocking more than her memories. He is an indulgence of this season, like communion, carols and roast geese.

It's consolation to draw her gun afterwards, the same alleyway behind St. Paul's. New scars haven't changed the pattern.

One shot, and his trappings of her father pool viscous and red.

"Happy Christmas, my Master."


End file.
